The Sound of Gunshots
by EZ11
Summary: Chuck and Blair are angry after another fall out with each other but in a life or death situation will they work out there issues before it's too late? Post2.17 Read and Review!One-Shot


What a depressing title right? Hopefully it caught your attention! Anyways this is another random scenario I came up with out of the blue. One-shot, READ AND REVIEW!!

Note: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. (If I did I wouldn't have casted Hilary Duff for a role)

-~-~-~-

Blair Waldorf sat in class trying to avoid the Basshole staring at her. His eyes burned through the back of her head. She sensed he was staring at her with the sensation in her stomach… fluttering. She had tried to kill those creatures but was unsuccessful. As hard as it was to admit it, Blair Waldorf was in love with Chuck Bass.She had previously told him so, to find that he pushed her away, and replaced her with Elle. She winced at the thought that he would pick a prostitute over her. What did she expect; this was Chuck Bass after all.

The bell rang and Blair practically sprinted out of the classroom, avoiding him. She couldn't face him ever again. She could still feel the humiliation set in at the thought of some of his insults. She could feel tears well up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away. She was not going to mourn any more. No I'm stronger than that, Blair thought.

Thankfully it was lunchtime and Blair got her brown bag lunch and walked towards the courtyard. As predicted, her minions, Penelope, Isabelle and Hazel sat at one of the tables waiting for her.

"Hello girls," Blair said in a commanding tone. They chatted for a while about the latest hookups and gossip, when she saw him coming towards their table. Why must you torture me? Blair cursed to the man upstairs.

Chuck reached the table and asked," Blair can I talk to you for a minute?"

All of her minions looked at her waiting to see how she would respond. Blair gave him the best glare she could and said, "No." She didn't have to talk to him after the things he did to her. All he does is apologize and Blair was sick of it.

"Blair I need to talk to you _now_," Chuck said and pulled Blair away from the table.

"Let go of me Basshole!" Blair said struggling and trying to get out of his grasp.

Chuck lead her to an empty hallway making sure no one was there. Then Blair spoke," So talk, my minions are waiting," She said coldly.

"Ok the whole thing with Elle-"Chuck was instantly cut off with the sound of gunshots coming from the courtyard. Muffled screams and shrieks followed after.

"What's happening?" Blair thought getting scared.

Chuck looked through a nearby window and instinctively took Blair and yanked her into the closest room, while Blair was talking nonsense and was confused to no end.

"Do you mind not grabbing me?"Blair scolded.

"Forgive me for trying to save your life," Chuck retorted."I saw through the window, people on the ground shot and people scrambling to get out. There are gunmen that are probably roaming the school," Chuck said while locking the door. He turned on the lights to find that they were in a janitor's closet.

"Of course you're probably just-"Blair was cut off by the sound of another gunshot in the hallway outside the door.

Chuck clasped a hand over Blair's mouth and whispered," Shut up! Are you asking to die?"

Blair took his hand off her mouth and whispered back," If it means being away from you, yes." She stomped on his foot with her dagger of a heel trying to get away, but Chuck held on to her.

"Let go of me!"

"No, I'm not letting you go anywhere," Chuck said protectively.

There was a faint sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. Blair took this as an opportunity to call for help. As she was about to say something, Chuck smashed his mouth on hers engulfing her in a kiss. Blair struggled to get out of it but slowly eased in and let his tongue explore her mouth. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy but he finally pulled away for air and the butterflies calmed down with the loss of contact.

The stared at each other for a moment, then Chuck started, "Ok back with the thing with Elle," Blair shot him a look," Blair I need to explain so listen, there was this gentleman's club, it moves all the time, there was an invitation saying to go so, as Mr. Bass I did. Well I remembered some things that happened to me that night even though Elle drugged me so I wouldn't remember anything because she had the wrong person; the invitation was suppose to be for my dad. So she and Carter took advantage of that and scammed me for her to get money from me, I was going to run away with her to Brazil so we could start over," Chuck paused. Blair could feel her eyes watering with tears. What? He chose that whore over her?" But," Chuck continued," I only wanted to run away so I wouldn't have to face not being with you. The only reason I had some sort of interest with her is because I thought that I would learn more about my fathers past through her and so I could get my mind off of you. But it was a mistake and I truly regret it. The thing is, I can't stand not being with you, I want to be with you so badly but I can't," Chuck stopped afraid he said too much.

"Why can't you, Chuck?" Blair said tears starting to stream down her face.

"Because," That was all Chuck could say.

"You know what?" Blair said feeling the anger pumping through her veins with frustration," You're a coward. You always run away from your problems and by doing that it makes them worse. I know you told Nate you loved me last year, he told me."

"That's not true and you know it," Chuck's voice raised in volume.

"Then what Chuck, what's true? Do you still feel that way?" Blair said not caring if there are people with guns about to kill them.

"The truth is everyone I love dies ok? My mom died giving birth to me, my dad died in a car accident and I fucking love you too much to have that happen to you," Chuck practically yelled.

Blair froze. Did he say what I think he just said? Blair thought. "Can you repeat that?" Blair asked.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps stopped outside the door and the gunmen started kicking down the door. Chuck pushed Blair aside while the door was giving way. Chuck saw different objects in the room and started barricading the door. Chuck was having difficulty with the desk and Blair couldn't watch anymore. Together they moved an assortment of objects and the door was barricaded completely. There was no way to get through it. The gunman gave up, exasperated knowing there was no way to break into the room and walked away looking for new targets. Chuck exhausted slumped to the ground.

"So what were you going to say to me Bass?" Blair asked.

A couple minutes passed by as Chuck got his breath back. He scooted closer to Blair, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Blair." Chuck figured since they survived almost being shot to death, that it didn't give him a reason to be afraid anymore. He felt relief as those three little words rolled off his tongue with ease.

Blair felt a goofy uncontrollable smile form on her face. She immediately grabbed Chuck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away and asked," So if we make it out of here alive does this make me your boyfriend?" Chuck knew being Blair Waldorf's boyfriend was a very rare thing to get and he was surprised that she picked him of all people.

"If you don't ever run away from me again, "Blair said.

Chuck replied, "Never," and pulled her back in for another kiss.

-~-~-~-

A few hours later Chuck and Blair became restless when finally Professor Queller's voice was heard through the P. A system. She said to the remaining students that were hiding in the building that the culprits were caught and they must pass through the office before they were aloud to leave the school to make sure most people were okay. Thankfully most people that had injuries were already at the hospital being treated and only a couple people neither Blair nor Chuck knew unfortunately died.

Blair found Serena and embraced her telling her all that happened. Apparently, Penelope and Hazel were injured and Blair silently thanked Chuck for pulling her away from them. Chuck found Blair and asked her if she was ready to go which Blair agreed, leaving a confused Serena behind. Weren't they not on speaking terms?

"I'll tell you later," Blair said noticing this and took Chucks hand in hers.

Blair stopped and turned around and kissed Chuck in front of everyone to see. Blair decided she didn't care who saw it, as long as all the other girls know to back off or else.

Blair wasn't sure how they will survive in a relationship but she was sure about one thing, the fact that she loves him and he loves her back, well that means true love conquers all and they can get through anything.

-~-~-~-

It was hard for me to write that last bit and I kind of don't like those last two paragraphs. I know its kind of rushed but I just wanted to finish it up. I still have another story to update!

Thoughts, feelings, concerns? PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks for reading 


End file.
